Kakak - Adek
by Bintang Timur
Summary: "Ma. Yang namanya Kakak- adik itu kalau nggak berantem nggak seru. Dimana coba letak keindahan dunia persaudaraan kalau rumah ini tenang?" / NaruMenmaSaku (Sibling)
1. Satu

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Story © Bintang Timur_

 _AU. OOC. Ficlet. Family._

 _._

 **1**

 _._

"Semua ini gara-gara kamu sama Menma, kan?"

Naruto mendesah mendengar cercaan yang keluar dari mulut Sakura. Dia tahu, kakak perempuannya tidak akan berhenti sampai Naruto dan Menma mengaku, kalau mereka berdualah penyebab Morio minta putus dari Sakura. Padahal mereka baru seminggu jadian.

"Ah, lo Kak. Cowok pengecut gitu masih diurusin," kata Naruto malas sembari berjalan menuju ruang keluarga, sambil membawa sebotol air mineral yang baru saja dia ambil dari dalam kulkas."Lupain dia dan cari cowok lain yang pemberani," sarannya mantap.

Sakura mendengus gusar. Dia berdiri, berkacak pinggang di depan Naruto yang sudah menghenyakan diri di sofa dan mulai menonton televisi dengan santai.

"Percuma aja gue cari cowok lain, kalau ujung-ujungnya lo sama Menma bakal cari gara-gara sama cowok baru gue dan bikin dia minta putus."

Naruto nyengir masam mendengar perkataan Sakura. Apa yang dikatakan kakaknya mungkin benar. Sudah beberapa kali Sakura berpacaran, dan dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu semua cowok itu minta putus dari Sakura, gara-gara takut dengan ancaman dua adik kembarnya yang preman. Tapi Naruto dan Menma melakukan itu karena mereka berdua menyayangi Sakura dan tidak mau gadis itu jatuh ke pelukan cowok bajingan cap buaya rawa-rawa. Jika si kembar mendengar khabar bahwa Sakura berpacaran, mereka berdua akan langsung mencaritahu siapa, dan tentang bagaimana peringai pacar Sakura. Kalau dia cowok baik, mereka akan mendiamkannya, tapi kalau dia bajingan … keduanya akan langsung bertindak.

Postur tubuh si kembar yang tinggi besar dan juga rentang usia mereka yang hanya terpaut sekitar setahun lebih dengan kakak sulungnya, membuat pacar-pacar Sakura agak segan terhadap keduanya.

"Naru!" hardik Sakura memelototi Naruto yang terlihat santai menggonta-ganti chanel televisi. Tampak tak mempedulikan omelannya.

"Apaan si, Kak?" Naruto melirik malas.

"Kalian berdua ini kenapa sih? Berantem mulu kerjaannya." Mama mendadak muncul dari ruang tamu,"Kalian udah besar. Nggak malu suara kalian di dengar tetangga?!" tegurnya sembari beranjak menuju sofa, lalu menghenyakan diri di samping Naruto.

Sakura cemberut. Sementara Naruto mendesah pasrah, menyerahkan remote saat Mama menatapnya dengan sorot galak.

"Contoh tuh, Itachi dan Sasuke anaknya Tante Mikoto. Mereka berdua anak baik, dan nggak pernah sekalipun berantem."

Naruto dan Sakura saling pandang, lalu kompak mencibir Mamanya. Mereka tidak menyukai Tante Mikoto, tetangga sebelah, teman arisan sang Mama yang sombongnya naudzubillah. Si Tante menor itu selalu membandingkan kedua anak laki-lakinya (yang katanya) anak baik dan rajin itu, dengan Sakura, Naruto dan Menma (yang katanya) bodoh, malas, dan urakan. Mama dan Tante Mikoto tidak tahu saja bagaimana kelakuan Itachi dan Sasuke diluaran sana.

"Nggak perlu kayak Itachi dan Sasuke plek-plek deh. Bisa nggak, kalian nggak berantem sehari saja biar rumah ini tenang?"

Naruto mendengus, dia bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan memamerkan senyum lima jari pada Mama dan Sakura. "Ma. Yang namanya Kakak-adik itu kalau nggak berantem nggak seru. Dimana coba letak keindahan dunia persaudaraan kalau rumah ini tenang?"

Sebelah alis Mama terangkat tinggi mendengar jawaban ngaco Naruto. Dengan pandangan heran dia mengikuti Naruto, yang masuk ke dalam kamar Menma, yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan ruang keluarga dan ruang tamu. Setahu Mama dan Sakura, saat ini Menma sedang tidur siang.

Naruto mengedipkan mata jahil pada Mama dan Sakura, sebelum menutup pintu kamar Menma, lalu menguncinya dari dalam.

Semenit berselang ….

 _Breeet._

"Anjiiirrrrr. Setan lo!"

"Udah, jangan kabur. Di dalam sini ajaaa."

" bau bangke tahu! Lo makan apa sih?"

"Nikmatin aja Ma Twins."

"Hoeeek. Jorok lo!"

Tak lama kemudian suara gedebak-gedebuk adu otot terdengar. Mama mendengus marah, mulai meneriaki nama si kembar agar berhenti berkelahi. Sementara Sakura terkekeh geli.

.

.

 **FIN**


	2. Dua

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Story © Bintang Timur_

 _AU. OOC. Ficlet. Family._

 _._

 **2**

 _._

"Bro,kakak lu cakep ya?"

"Hm."

"Juga manis. Nggak kayak lu bedua, asem."

Naruto melirik Kiba cemberut, "Kampret lu," gerutunya sembari melanjutkan acara acara nyantap bakso asiknya, yang tadi sempat terganggu dengan kalimat tak menyenangkan Kiba. Sementara Menma tampak cuek, dia sibuk melahap gado-gadonya tanpa peduli pada salah satu teman sekelas mereka yang masih sibuk mendekati si kembar untuk meminta restu agar dapat memacari Sakura.

Kiba mendengus. Dia terdiam sejenak, mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengatakan sesuatu, yang berpotensi membuatnya dihajar si preman kembar. Tapi Kiba sudah memperhitungkan semuanya, dia akan menyampaikan niatannya pada Menma dan Naruto di kantin, saat jam istirahat. Setidaknya suasana ramai akan membuat Menma dan Naruto berpikir dua kali untuk mencelakainya.

"Nar, Ma, gue suka kakak lo."

Menma dan Naruto berhenti makan, mereka sama-sama mendongak melihat Kiba.

"Boleh nggak gue macarin dia?"

Diam.

Naruto kemudian mendengus geli. "Boleh. Boleh kok," jawaban manis Naruto membuat Kiba mendesah lega, "tapi langkahin dulu mayatnya Menma," lanjut si tengil yang membuat Kiba keki setengah mati.

Jangankan ngelangkahin mayatnya Menma, buat nonjok dia aja Kiba udah segan. Menma kan atlet judo nasional, jago untuk urusan banting-bantingan, bisa mampus dia dibanting.

.

.

 **FIN**


	3. Tiga

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Story © Bintang Timur_

 _AU. OOC. Ficlet. Family._

 _._

 **3**

 _._

"Menurut lo gimana, Ma?" Naruto menatap Menma penuh harap. Cowok pirang itu sedang tiduran galau di atas kasur, setelah curhat sama kembarannya, mengenai cewek yang sedang dia taksir.

"Cari cewek lain aja," jawab Menma kalem tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar laptop.

"Yah. Menma, gimana mungkin gue bisa cari cewek lain, kalau gue cintanya sama dia."

Menma memutar mata mendengar protes Naruto, "Dia pacar orang, Naru. Lu kayak cowok nggak laku aja, naksirnya pacar orang. Di SMA Konoha banyak kali cewek cakep."

Naruto cemberut. Ini mulut kembarannya emang rada tajem, seperti mulut Sasuke, cowok rese' anak tetangga sebelah. Mereka berdua sama-sama pendiam, tapi sekalinya ngomong nyelekit, bikin hati kejang-kejang. Naruto curiga, jangan-jangan Menma ini kembarannya Sasuke, bukan kembaran dia.

"Tapi gue udah terlanjur jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama sama Ino, Ma. Dia cakep, seksi, dan mirip Barbie," Naruto menerawang, membayangkan sosok yang selama beberapa minggu belakangan selalu menghantui pikiran Naru, dan bikin kokoronya dugem dugdugan.

Menma mendengus.

"Gue cinta sama semua yang ada pada dia. Kayak Rambut pirangnya yang panjang. Matanya biru cantik. Idungnya mungil, bibirnya mirip bibir Angelina Jollie…."

 _Oh ya ampun,_ Menma pikir dia butuh kantong muntah sekarang. _Naruto yang 'normal' aja udah konyol, dan Naruto yang sedang jatuh cinta ternyata jauh lebih konyol._ Menma memijat pelipisnya frustrasi. Dia membiarkan Naruto terus berceloteh mengenai cewek pirang yang disukainya.

Menma sebenarnya nggak masalah Naruto mau naksir atau jatuh cinta sama siapapun. Cuma yang Naruto taksir kali ini pacarnya Sai, teman Menma di tim basket sekolah. Dan Naruto melihat Ino, gara-gara dia menonton Menma, yang berlatih sore tiga minggu lalu.

Perasaan suka Naruto pada Ino, membuat Menma jadi merasa bersalah pada Sai.

"Dan yang lebih penting lagi, Ma," Menma menoleh. Ini Naruto masih ngomong toh? "Muka kami mirip."

Sebelah alis Menma terangkat tinggi.

"Rambut kami sama-sama pirang, mata kami sama-sama biru, hidung mancung, dan mulut kami bentuknya juga sama."

 _Naruto ngigo,_ putus Menma dalam hati.

"Atau jangan-jangan kami jodoh? Kata orang, cowok sama cewek yang mukanya mirip itu jodoh." Mata Naruto tampak bersinar. "Gimana menurut lo, kalau gue ngerebut Ino dari cowoknya?"

Menma mendesah, "Terserah," katanya sambil bangun dari kursi dan menuju kamar mandi. Perutnya mulas mendengar ocehan kembarannya yang sedang kasmaran.

.

.

Suara riuh para siswi, dan kehebohan yang terjadi di lapangan Sekolah, mau tak mau membuat Menma penasaran. Cowok pendiam yang baru saja kembali dari kantin itu ikut masuk ke kerumunan murid, mencoba mencaritahu apa yang terjadi. Dan sesosok mahluk kuning yang sedang bernyanyi riang dihadapan sepasang sejoli, membuat Menma menepuk jidatnya frustrasi.

" _Ingin kubunuh pacarmu!_

 _Saat dia peluk tubuh indahmu!_

 _Di depan teman-temanku!_

 _Makan hati jadinya... Cantik!_

 _Aku cemburu!"_ Naruto dengan pedenya terus bernyanyi, nggak peduli sama Sai yang melotot marah sama dia.

Sementara Ino tampak bingung, antara mau marah atau salah tingkah. Karena baru kali ini ada cowok yang berani nembak dia di tempat umum, sambil nyanyi-nyanyi pula.

Dan Menma ….

 _Kembaran geblek. Kalau ngerebut pacar orang itu kudu diam-diam dan pelan-pelan. Bukannya nyanyi dan ngumumin terang-terangan!_

 _._

 _._

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Saya sadar ini absurd. Tapi saya benar-benar berusaha ingin menulis lagi._


	4. Empat

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Story © Bintang Timur_

 _AU. OOC. Ficlet. Family._

 _._

 **4**

 _._

"ANAK SIAL!"

Sakura hampir saja terlonjak saat mendengar suara bentakan marah dari dalam rumah keluarga Uchiha. Sakura mengenal suara itu, sebagai suara Om Fugaku, suaminya Tante Mikoto, dan Bapaknya Itachi-Sasuke.

 _Dia terdengar sangat marah._

Sakura yang siang itu mendapat tugas dari Mama, untuk mengantar pesanan bolu ke Rumah Tante Mikoto, jadi merasa enggan mengetuk pintu rumah keluarga Uchiha. Mendadak dia mau kabur, balik ke rumahnya sendiri.

"PAPA NGGAK PERNAH NGAJARIN KAMU BUAT JADI ANAK NGGAK BERGUNA MACAM INI! KAMU NYADAR NGGAK SIH, KALAU KAMU UDAH MALU-MALUIN PAPA?!"

Sakura berdiri gelisah. Dia bingung, mau mengetuk pintu rumah keluarga Uchiha, atau langsung kabur dari sana.

 _Gila. Om Fugaku kalau marah serem. Udah muka jutek permanen gitu,_ batin Sakura ngeri.

"GARA-GARA CEWEK BERANTEM DI SEKOLAH, SAMPAI PAPA DIPANGGIL GURU. DAN ANAK BODOH, APA KAMU TAHU? KELUARGA HOZUKI SUDAH MEMBAWA MASALAH INI KE KANTOR POLISI."

 **PLAKKK!**

Suara tamparan disertai isak tangis Tante Mikoto membuat Sakura gemetar.

 _Itu yang kena gampar siapa sih? Itachi atau Sasuke?_ Perkataan Om Fugaku tadi membuat Sakura ingat mengenai perkelahian seru yang terjadi di koridor utama sekolah, yang melibatkan anak-anak kelas sebelas. Dan tadi siang, Sakura hanya tahu kalau yang berkelahi itu Hozuki Suigetsu, anak Sebelas IPA dua, dan teman sekelasnya. Sakura baru tahu kalau yang berkelahi dengan Hozuki itu Sasuke.

"Udah Pa, jangan. Kasihan Sasuke," tangis Tante Mikoto. Entah apa yang ingin dilakukan Om Fugaku pada anak bungsunya itu. Sementara Sasuke, masih tak bersuara.

Terdengar suara helaan nafas keras dari Om Fugaku. "Sudahlah. Pergi sana. Papa nggak mau ngeliat muka anak nggak berguna seperti kamu. Kelakuan udah macam preman terminal. Contoh tuh Kakakmu, Itachi."

Sakura mendesah. Dia menyayangkan kalimat terakhir dari Om Fugaku. Seandainya para orang tua tahu, kalau di dunia tidak ada anak yang suka dibanding-bandingkan, apalagi dengan saudara sendiri.

Sekitar sepuluh menit, setelah suasana dirasa cukup tenang. Sakura akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan marah menuju kamarnya. Dia tahu dia salah, tapi Papanya tidak harus memperlakukan dia seperti itu. Dalam hati Sasuke bertanya, apa Papa sempat bertanya pada guru-guru di sekolah, mengenai pokok permasalahan yang membuat dia menghajar Suigetsu habis-habisan.

Awalnya Sasuke hanya menegur Suigetsu karena dia terus menggoda Hinata, teman sekelas mereka, sampai gadis itu mau menangis. Tapi Sasuke berani bersumpah, dia berkelahi dengan Sui bukan karena ingin berebut perhatian Hinata, tapi karena perkataan cowok itu yang melecehkan profesi Papanya.

"Apa? Anak polisi korup nggak usah ikut campur deh," itu perkataan Sui yang membuat Sasuke naik darah.

Dan sekarang, Sasuke makin marah karena Papanya bahkan tidak mempedulikan alasan kenapa dia berkelahi.

Sasuke mendengar suara ketukan dipintu depan, lalu suara Mamanya berbicara dengan seorang perempuan. Kemudian hening.

Mendesah, Sasuke lalu menyambar jaket dan kunci motornya. Dia ingin menenangkan diri. Teguran keras Papa dan Mamanya, yang duduk di ruang tamu, dia abaikan.

.

.

"Hei."

Sasuke baru saja akan menghidupkan motornya, ketika suara sapaan lembut itu terdengar. Sasuke menoleh, dan mendapati cewek merah muda, anak tetangga sebelah, di pagar tembok pendek pembatas halaman mereka.

"Hn?"

"Ini." Dia menyerahkan kotak mika transparan berisi bolu cokelat pada Sasuke.

"Pesanan Mama?" tanya cowok itu.

Sakura menggeleng. "Buat kamu."

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat tinggi. "Aku nggak suka manis."

Tak menanggapi perkataan Sasuke, Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum. Lalu dia berbalik dan masuk ke rumahnya.

Sasuke menatap punggung Sakura sebentar. Salah satu sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah senyum tipis, "Terimakasih," ucapnya pelan sambil menatap kotak mika berisi bolu cokelat itu. kemudian dia menghidupkan motornya untuk pergi ke tempat kos Juugo.

Makan bolu cokelat bareng teman, mungkin bisa mengurangi kesedihan.

.

 **FIN**


End file.
